<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wahre Liebe Wartet by SchmokSchmok</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164414">Wahre Liebe Wartet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok'>SchmokSchmok</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pretty Little Liars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asexuality, Canon Compliant, Other, Revelations, implied lucas/sean, referenced sean/hanna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:13:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wahre Liebe wartet nicht nur, manchmal geht sie auch leer aus. Lucas ist eine Salzgurke. Also eigentlich nichts Neues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wahre Liebe Wartet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ich weiß nicht so recht, was das hier ist.<br/>angesiedelt in 01x05.<br/>es begann als sean x lucas und wurde irgendwie zu ace!sean.<br/>i'm tired, fight me.</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>CN: Essen (erwähnt), Sex(ualität)</b>
  </p>
</div>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Es sollte ihn nicht so stören, dass Lucas ohne zu zögern <em>Ja</em> sagt, als Hanna ihm im Spiel anbietet, ihn mit nach oben zu sich in ihre Wohnung zu nehmen, denn es ist ja nur ein Spiel und Hanna denkt nicht <em>wirklich</em> daran, Lucas irgendwohin mitzunehmen. Aber irgendwie stört es ihn doch, dass sie lacht und ihre Augen funkeln, weil sie sich geschmeichelt fühlt. (Oder vielleicht stört es ihn auch mehr, dass es Lucas <em>so leicht fällt</em>, <em>Ja</em> zu ihr zu sagen, nachdem er selbst sich die letzten Wochen damit abgemüht hat, sie von sich zu schieben und ihr zu versichern, dass er sie liebt, auch wenn es gerade ganz und gar nicht den Anschein danach hat. Vielleicht stört ihn aber auch am meisten, dass es ihm gar nicht <em>schwer</em> gefallen ist, <em>Nein</em> zu Hanna zu sagen, obwohl sie schön und witzig und generell absolut hinreißend ist.)</p><p><em>Lucas hat Recht</em>, denkt er, als er Hanna betrachtet, nachdem sie sich wieder neben ihn gesetzt hat. Sie <em>ist</em> eine Mischung aus Barbie und Shakira, und Lucas ist nichts anderes als eine Salzgurke. (Aber eine gute Salzgurke. Eine <em>sympathische</em> Salzgurke, die viel zu offen mit ihrem Verliererdasein umgeht, als dass Sean nicht ein wenig beeindruckt davon sein müsste. Wäre <em>er</em> in Lucas' Situation, wäre er höchstwahrscheinlich nicht so offen mit der ganzen Sache umgegangen. Andererseits ist er schon mehrfach in Lucas' Situation gewesen und es ist ihm nie schwer gefallen, <em>Nein</em> zu sagen.)</p><p>Das Treffen geht noch zwanzig Minuten und Sean schafft es in all der Zeit nicht, sich weiter auf das zu konzentrieren, was einer der anderen Teilnehmenden sagt. Stattdessen wirft er Lucas immer wieder verstohlene Blicke zu, der abwechselnd auf den Boden und zu Hanna starrt. Aber weil Hanna direkt neben ihm sitzt, fragt sich Sean für einen kleinen, irrationalen Moment, ob Lucas nicht doch zu <em>ihm</em> sieht. (Er versucht den Gedanken sofort wieder zu verwerfen. Nicht nur, dass es absolut absurd ist, anzunehmen, dass Lucas ihn ansehen könnte, sondern auch, dass Sean sich <em>wünschen</em> könnte, dass Lucas es tut, ist vollkommen lächerlich.)</p><p>Das Treffen ist vorbei, ohne dass Sean irgendetwas verarbeitet oder wahrgenommen hätte, was vor sich gegangen ist, doch die Gedanken daran, was Lucas so anders macht als ihn, lassen ihn nicht los. Er küsst Hanna zum Abschied, als er sie vor ihrer Tür absetzt, dann fährt er nach Hause und legt sich ins Bett. </p><p>Wahrscheinlich sollte Sean wütend darüber sein, dass dieser Nichtsnutz seine Freundin vor den Augen aller Clubmitglieder angegraben hat, aber, wenn er ehrlich ist, schämt er sich nur schrecklich, weil <em>er</em> derjenige gewesen ist, der Hanna mit in den Club gebracht hat, obwohl ihm hätte klar sein müssen, dass sie die Sache, für die ihr Club steht, überhaupt nicht ernst nehmen kann. (Und das ist der Moment, in dem Sean, wenn auch nur unterbewusst, beschließt, dass er Lucas eine Zeit lang schurigeln muss, um dieser öffentlichen Demütigung zumindest <em>etwas</em> entgegenzusetzen.)</p><p>(Stunden später, als das Licht bereits gelöscht ist und er sich tief in seinem Kissen vergraben hat, fragt er sich, ob er <em>wirklich</em> nur in den <i>Real Love Waits</i>-Club eingetreten ist, weil seine Religiösität ihn dazu bringt, des Sexes zu entbehren. Denn wenn er genauer darüber nachdenkt, wie unglaublich <em>leicht</em> es ist, keinen Sex zu haben und sich noch nicht einmal versucht zu fühlen, sich, nun ja, <em>selbst zu berühren</em>, kann er dann wirklich von <em>Entbehrung</em> sprechen? Schließlich spricht er auch nicht von <em>Entbehrung</em>, wenn er an die Schokorosinen denkt, die sein Vater ihm gekauft hat und die seit über einer Woche ungeöffnet im Schrank liegen, weil er Schokorosinen überhaupt nicht mag.)</p><p>((Er ist ratlos.))</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>